The Prisoner of Love
by Himeure
Summary: Naruto, pemuda baik hati dan pintar harus menjalani masa sekolahnya dengan cobaan yang berat. Sang nenek, Tsunade dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakitnya. Di sekolah pun, tiba-tiba ia terlibat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran dari Amegakure. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya selanjutnya? Bisakah ia menghadapi masalah-masalah di depannya? This is a rated M fiction. DLDR minna :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto

Royal Fiance —Kamon Saeko

The Prisoner of Love — Himeure

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Pairings :** SasuNaru, SD, SK, etc. (Masih dirahasiakan ;) )

**Rated :** M

**Warning :** Untuk pemanasan saya belom kasih lime/lemonade/asem #NOOO #WHY #Iknowwhatyoufeelbro

This is a fiction with rated M. So, don't like don't read :D You have been warned, bro!

Thank you and…Happy reading! :D

—I'm just a prisoner of love…Prisoner of Love…—

**Utada Hikaru**

Cuaca hari itu cerah seperti biasa. Sinar matahari tampak mewarnai indahnya pagi di Konoha. Seharusnya pagi itu menjadi awal yang baik untuk semua orang dalam melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka. Namun, sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak lesu di antara kerumunan orang yang menunggu kereta sesuai jadwal sampai akhirnya pintu kereta itu terbuka bersamaan. Sebentar-sebentar melamun, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia pun hampir saja lupa untuk turun dari kereta saat tempat tujuannya diumumkan. Saat itu juga, Ia langsung melesat keluar sebelum pintu kereta tertutup kembali. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak karena berlari, sehingga ia harus menarik napas panjang. Dengan wajah tertekuk, pemuda manis itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya, Konoha Academy. Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah dengan tingkat kedisplinan yang tinggi. Tak heran jika pemuda satu ini merasa takut jika ia terlambat, walaupun hanya sekali saja.

Namun ia tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk lesu. Entah sudah ke berapa kali pemuda ini meghela napas panjang sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai akhirnya ia bertabrakan dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"A-ano, _gomennasai_!" pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu hanya melirik sebentar ke arahnya. Kemudian dua pria besar lainnya segera mendekati pemuda yang terlihat seperti bangsawan muda itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Berani-beraninya menabrak Yang Mulia Sasuke! Cepat minta ma-"

"Cukup, hentikan. Biarkan dia. Aku tidak ingin terlambat sekarang." Titahnya.

Kedua pria besar itu terdiam sebentar, namun pada akhirnya mereka menggangguk bersamaan, "B-Baik Yang Mulia."

Meneguk ludahnya, pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Kedua irisnya tak mau melepaskan sosok yang pergi meninggalkannya itu dengan angkuh. Lelaki itu tampan, sangat tampan malah. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu menyukai gaya rambutnya yang terlihat aneh itu. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampannya sama sekali. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke, kan? Jika ia benar, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu adalah seorang bangsawan. _Ah, dia memang benar-benar tampan_… _Ah! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! Ada hal lain yang lebih penting sekarang! _Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya itu.

Kedua kakinya pun melangkah masuk melalui gerbang utama _Konoha Academy _dengan cepat. Kemudian, dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang dengan hati-hati—takut-takut ia mendapat masalah lagi pagi ini. Namun, ia justru menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya sejak kecil.

"E-eh? Kiba!" teriaknya terkejut. Tepat dibelakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut coklat tengah tersenyum lima jari, dengan tampang yang sedikit acak-acakan yang ternyata bernama **Kiba Inuzuka.**

"Ohaaa, Naruto!" pemuda itu segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda berambut kuning di depannya.

"O-Ohayou, Kiba." Sapanya sedikit linglung. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kiba? Kenapa rambutmu jadi seperti angin puting beliung begitu?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu justru tertawa mendengar penuturan pemuda yang diketahui bernama **Naruto** **Uzumaki** itu.

"_Nandemonaiyo_! Ini hanya ulah Akamaru saja _kok_." Jawabnya tak tersinggung sedikitpun. Ia justru terdengar bangga dengan ulah anjing kesayangannya itu. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun, kau ini…Apa kata _sensei _nanti?" pemuda yang diajak bicara malah membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hei, Naruto, tadi kulihat dari jauh kau terlibat dengan seseorang. Siapa dia?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke." Jelas Naruto dengan perasaan enggan.

"Eh?! Sasuke?!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, hingga beberapa siswa lain memperhatikan mereka berdua. Naruto segera menutup mulut Kiba dan membawanya menuju loker sekolah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto?" raut wajah Kiba berubah cemas. Dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit terganggu.

"_H-ha'i. Doushita ne?_ " tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah, _Yokatta_~" Kiba menghela napas lega. "Sasuke itu seorang pangeran dari negeri Amegakure. Walaupun banyak anak dari kalangan bangsawan yang bersekolah di sini, tapi tak ada satupun yang ingin terlibat masalah dengan pangeran itu. Kudengar sih, pemerintah Konoha banyak berhutang pada negara itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan kebenarannya secara pasti," jelas Kiba dengan berbisik.

"Ada kabar burung yang beredar bahwa pangeran itu sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu gadis Konoha. Setelah mendengar berita itu, banyak gadis di sekolah kita yang patah hati," tawa Kiba pun terdengar pelan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Pemuda manis itu merasa sedikit gelisah. Bukan karena ia merasa takut dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja ia dikelilingi firasat buruk. Sulit untuk mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu di saat masalah lain yang ia miliki masih mengganjal di otaknya. Namun, ia masih berusaha tetap tersenyum di depan pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"_Daijoubu, daijoubu_. Aku akan baik-baik saja, _kok_ ."

_Ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja. _

-o0o-

Naruto meneguk tetes terakhir minuman kalengan di tangannya itu dengan terburu-buru. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih cerah sekarang. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah itu berubah mendung. Setiap mengingat masalahnya sendiri, ia merasa otaknya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong. Ia merasa beban berat yang ditanggungnya tidak pernah berkurang. Minuman kaleng yang telah kosong itu pun jatuh dari tangannya. Pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali meraih kaleng kosong itu dan meremasnya pelan.

Siapa yang tahu jika pemuda itu tengah merenungkan sesuatu di tempat favoritnya, yaitu atap gedung sekolah. Wajahnya yang tertekuk serta posisinya yang sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas itu membuatnya seperti _otaku _suram yang selalu menyendiri. Kaleng kosong yang remuk itu kemudian ia lemparkan ke bawah hutan yang terletak di dekat dengan gedung sekolah. Kedua irisnya menatap lurus seiring dengan kaleng kosong yang bergerak jatuh ke arah semak belukar.

_Flashback On _

_Bunga aster yang berada dalam vas bunga itu menari diantara hembusan angin yang berasal dari jendela kecil di ruangan putih itu. Sosok wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum damai sembari mengelus rambut pemuda yangtengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Pemuda itu menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya sendiri. Wanita itu tahu jika sang cucu pasti merasa kelelahan menunggunya bangun sejak siang tadi. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat sang pemuda mulai terbangun dari mimpinya. Jari-jarinya lentiknya bergerak mengucek kedua matanya yg masih mengantuk._

"_Ah, Tsunade Baa-chan. Kenapa tidak membangungkanku?" ujarnya setengah sadar. Wanita paruh baya itu masih tersenyum menenangkan. "Gomen, aku jadi ketiduran,"_

"_Iie. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur," Wanita yang bernama __**Tsunade Uzumaki**__ itu menggeleng pelan. "Kau kurang tidur, bukan? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja seperti itu." Ia menyentuh wajah tirus Naruto dengan lembut._

_Wajah Naruto merengut, "Aku tidak memaksakan diri, kok, Baa-chan! Baa-chan tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membiayai pengobatan baa-chan! Serahkan saja padaku!" Jawabnya sambil menaruh tangannya di dada, berusaha meyakinkan sang nenek. _

_Tangan yang terpasang infus itu bergerak pelan, membelai rambut sang cucu dengan sayang, "Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan lupakan sekolahmu juga. Aku tidak ingin kau kesulitan dalam pelajaran."_

_Naruto tertawan pelan. Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibirnya. "Tentu saja, Baa-chan. Aku janji!" _

_Sebuah senyuman dari sang nenek akhirnya membuatnya sedikit lega._

_Flashback Off _

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum miris. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pada pagar pembatas tanpa sadar. Naruto merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

Naruto telah begitu, ia hanya ingin membuat neneknya tetap tersenyum meskipun dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu. Dokter mengatakan sang nenek mengidap penyakit kanker rahim yang baru terlihat di usianya sekarang.

Usianya yang sudah terbilang tua itu tidak bisa lagi menanggung hidup keduanya lagi. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh renta nya yang Naruto tahu sudah banyak menanggung beban berat hingga bisa membesarkan Naruto sampai sekarang. Naruto tentu saja sadar bahwa ia harus membalas kebaikan neneknya yang mau menerimanya sebagai cucunya-meskipun kedua orang tua Naruto telah meninggalkannya dengan percuma.

Naruto diliputi rasa bersalah yang amat sangat karena tidah mengacuhkan kesehatan sang nenek dulu. Oleh karena itu, ia melakukan kerja sambilan semampunya—yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa membiayai perawatan neneknya. Ia telah mengambil keputusan. Ia akan berhenti sekolah. Walaupun ia tahu, ia akan terlihat bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan beasiswa yang diberikan sekolah tersebut untuknya sebagai siswa teladan Konoha Academy.

Naruto tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus bekerja demi kesembuhan sang nenek.

_Gomenne, Baa-chan. Hontou ni gomenne…. _

Pemuda berambut kuning itu sama sekali tidak sadar jika seseorang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari kejauhan. Ia masih tidak sadar, sampai ia mendengar sepasang langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Ia pun menoleh. Kedua irisnya membulat seketika saat mereka bertemu mata.

"Apa?" katanya dengan tampang _stoic_ yang masih bertahan di sana.

Naruto menggeleng keras, "T-Tidak," kedua irisnya segera menunduk. Ia ingat saat Kiba menjelaskan untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Namun, belum sempat Naruto melangkah sejauh dua meter, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya untuk pergi. Tangan itu milik pemuda yang ditakuti oleh Naruto-**Sasuke Uchiha.**

"A-ano…,"

"Ah," Pemuda itu tampaknya baru sadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak bermaksud…." Ucapannya terhenti. Naruto pun menatap pemuda itu takut-takut.

"Em…jadi, apa kau ada perlu denganku?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"…"

"Ano, ap-"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang ingin berbicara dengan seseorang. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Jawabnya _to the point. _

Naruto sedikit terperangah mendengar penuturan pemuda di depannya ini. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Emm…tidak juga. Apa karena pertunanganmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Pemuda _stoic_ di depannya tampak terkejut. "Ah, maaf, aku hanya mendengar rumor yang beredar," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Yah, begitulah. Menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak kau kenal itu tentu saja menyebalkan." Ia mendekati pagar pembatas sembari menghela napas. "Dan orang itu langsung dipilih oleh kakekku. Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya." Kedua iris segelap malam itu tampak menatap langit biru di atasnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning disampingnya itu mengangguk paham. Sebuah senyum menenangkan melengkung lebar di wajahnya.

"_Daijoubu_. Aku yakin, orang yang menikah denganmu pasti orang yang baik. Karena kau sendiri juga begitu,"

Uchiha bungsu itu menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Entah kenapa kegelisahannya lenyap seketika hanya dengan melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hn. Semoga saja begitu."

-o0o-

Lonceng sekolah mulai berbunyi nyaring. Selesai mengucapkan salam kepada Hatake-sensei—guru matematika Konoha Academy tahun angkatan kedua—Naruto cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursinya dan memasukkan buku catatannya ke tas. Kiba yang melihat hal itu sontak menoleh heran.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru seperti itu, Naruto? Kau mau kemana?"

"Maaf, Kiba, sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu pergi ke toko buku. Ada kerja sambilan…"

Kiba tampak merengut. "Jadi aku pergi dengan siapa?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar.

"Em, bagaimana ya? Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Shikamaru saja?"

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Kiba tampak memerah. Naruto memperhatikan kedua matanya yang gelisah.

"T-tidak mungkin! Orang itu kan lebih suka tidur daripada pergi ke toko buku…"

Wajah Kiba kembali merengut. Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang ini berbaik hati pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut nanas tampak berjalan masuk menuju kelas mereka.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Naruto pada pemuda berambut nanas itu. **Shikamaru Nara **menoleh dengan tatapan datar. Ia berjalan mendekati Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" Pemuda itu menguap lebar untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Cengiran lebar tampak di wajah Naruto. Ia melirik sebentar Kiba yang berada di sampingnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Tolong temani Kiba hari ini ke toko buku, ya? Aku harus segera kerja sambilan. Aku mohon? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Pinta Naruto dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_nya.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula aku sedang malas menemani bocah manja ini."

Wajah Kiba merengut kesal. Ia segera membuang muka walaupun dalam hati ia ingin sekali menangis, "Aku juga tidak butuh ditemani olehmu! Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saja! Ayo, Naruto, kita pulang!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Padahal sebelumnya wajah Kiba tampak sedikit senang. Hah…apa boleh buat. Shikamaru memang seperti itu, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Kiba menyukainya sejak lama.

Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangan Kiba. Kiba menoleh ke belakang dan melihat tangan Shikamaru yang berada di sana.

"Baik, baik…aku akan menemanimu. Jangan membuat Naruto kesulitan seperti itu, dasar bocah." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengacak rambut Kiba asal.

Kiba masih mempertahankan _ngambeknya. _Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau menemaniku…"

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku… Ayo pergi."

Naruto pun tersenyum maklum. Akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru mau menyanggupi permintaan Kiba walaupun terlihat ogah-ogahan. Hubungan mereka memang terlampau dekat. Mereka memang berteman sejak kecil—selain karena rumah mereka berdekatan, mereka memang selalu satu sekolah. Namun sepertinya perasaan Kiba hanya dianggap sebagai _unrequited love_ saja. Kiba tahu jika Shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik saja.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Jaa!" ucap Naruto pada Kiba dan Shikamaru yang masih sibuk berdebat. Kiba pun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum maklum.

-o0o-

Pengunjung Café hari ini sepertinya semakin banyak. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Entah karena menu baru yang dibuat oleh **Deidara-san**—sang pemilik Café Deloux ini—atau karena karyawan baru bernama **Sasori Akano** yang mulai bekerja hari ini. Karyawan baru ini memang terlihat tampan—minus sifatnya yang tak terlalu ramah pada pelanggan. Selain itu, pembawaannya yang misterius, makin membuatnya terlihat _cool_ . Di hari pertama ia bekerja, ia telah memiliki banyak fans wanita. Namun, tampaknya ia tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Hah…_Otsukaresama_~"sahut Deidara yang ikut kelelahan membantu melayani pengunjung hari ini setelah Café itu tutup tepat jam 5. Baru kali ini Deidara yang biasanya terlihat semangat, tampak sangat letih dan berkeringat. Ia menyamankan dirinya di kursi café di dapur.

"_Otsukare_~"jawab Naruto setelah keluar dari ruang ganti. Sementara itu, Sasori masuk ke dapur café dengan sedikit berkeringat. Sepertinya dia sendiri juga kelelahan.

Deidara yang melihat Sasori masuk, kemudian menyapanya, "Ah, Sasori-san, terima kasih atas bantuanmu! Berkat dirimu café ini jadi lebih ramai!"

Sasori tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Ia menuju ruang ganti tanpa menjawab Deidara. Ia mungkin tidak terlalu peduli dengan pujian. Alhasil, Deidara pun merengut.

"Ano, Deidara-san…mungkin Sasori-san terlalu lelah, jadi ia tak mendengarmu." Ucap Naruto menenangkan. Deidara mengangguk meskit terlihat sedikit kesal. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, aku harus menemui Baa-chan."

Deidara mengangguk paham, "Titipkan salamku pada Baa-chan, ya? Katakan padanya aku akan menjenguknya _weekend_ nanti." ujar Deidara pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu besok!" ujar Naruto sambil melenggang pergi dari sana. Deidara balas melambaikan tangan dengan lemas.

-o0o-

Setelah menjenguk neneknya, Naruto pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ia sempat merasa sedih karena harus kembali membohongi neneknya hari ini. Ia tidak bisa segera pulang seperti yang dia janjikan pada neneknya. Biaya operasi untuk neneknya terlalu besar dan uang yang terkumpul belum seluruhnya bisa menutupi biaya itu. Pemuda berambut kuning itu harus rela mengorbankan waktu belajarnya untuk bekerja lagi. Yah, ia mendapat tawaran untuk bekerja di sebuah minimarket sampai tengah malam.

Sedikit melamun, kedua irisnya menangkap seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah memperhatikan sebuah rumah di depannya dengan bingung. Naruto yang merasa penasaran pun mendekati pria paruh baya itu.

"Ano, Oji-san…apa kau tersesat?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum, mengingatkan Naruto pada neneknya sendiri.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Apa kau tahu alamat ini?"

Naruto membaca alamat itu, mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya saya tahu alamat ini. Saya akan antarkan Oji-san ke sana." Ucap Naruto balas tersenyum.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dengan diselingi obrolan santai, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di sana. Mereka sempat saling berkenalan. Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun akhirnya tahu bahwa pria paruh baya di depannya ini bernama Uchiha Madara. Naruto sempat bingung dengan pria paruh baya di depannya. Sebenarnya siapa pria di depannya ini? Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang penting. _Tapi, ya sudahlah… toh itu tak ada hubungannnya denganku._

"Ano, Madara Jii-san… Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Madara terlihat heran, seperti hendak menahan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Ah–_Arigatou_, Naruto-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Pria paruh baya itu balas tersenyum sambil membungkukan badan. Naruto jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak. "Em, apa kau sedang buru-buru? Apa aku menganggumu?"

Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Ano, sama sekali tidak Madara Jii-san. Aku harus pergi karena ada kerja sambilan. _Gomennasai_!"

Madara tampak mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Maaf ya, telah menyita waktumu untuk menemani orang tua sepertiku," Ia tersenyum lebar hingga kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya kini terlihat jelas. Naruto hanya menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, Jii-san. Jii-san mengingatkanku pada nenekku."Ia tersenyum tulus. "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa terus-menerus menemaninya di rumah sakit," Lengkungan di bibirnya berubah menjadi tipis. Ia hanya bisa membatin bagaimana keadaan sang nenek di rumah sakit.

Madara tertegun mendengar penuturan pemuda di depannya. Sebagai orang tua ia mengerti kesulitan yang dihadapi Naruto. Tak banyak pemuda yang berkelakuan baik seperti Naruto di zaman sekarang ini.

"Naruto-kun, aku punya seorang kenalan yang membutuhkan seorang pelayan di tempatnya. Ini kartu namaku, " Madara menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Naruto yang tampak terkejut. "Kau bisa menghubungiku, jika berminat. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku hari ini."

Naruto masih memperhatikan Madara yang tersenyum tipis. Ia agak ragu untuk mengambilnya. Di zaman seperti ini, ia tidak boleh terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, seperti kata neneknya. _Tapi… mungkin kakek ini pengecualian._

Pemuda berambut kuning tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Madara Jii-san!" Ia membungkuk hormat sebentar. Lalu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Madara yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Akhirnya…ketemu." Ucap pria paruh baya itu pada dirinya sendiri. Masih tersenyum, ia menatap langit yang berbintang. Menantikan esok hari agar lebih cepat datang.

I'm comeback with a rated M fiction :D

Just for fun, i guess... /jeduk

So...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please~ :* :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto

Royal Fiance — Kamon Saeko

The Prisoner of Love — Himeure

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Pairings :** SasuNaru, SasoDei, SK etc.

**Rated :** M

**Warning :** Nah. Kali ini saya kasih lime sedikit. Ditahan dulu ya yang pengen banget langsung lemon ;)

This is a rated M fiction. So, don't like don't read :D You have been warned, bro!

Don't try to avoid the pain  
Don't keep the answer in your heart  
Don't be afraid of losing things  
You're never alone

—**Take Your Way**—

Pemuda berambut kuning itu melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Hari ini ia telah memutuskan, bahwa besok adalah hari terakhirnya bersekolah. Ia telah memberitahukan hal ini pada guru konselingnya, **Shizune-sensei**, kemarin. Melihat raut wajah guru muda itu, Naruto bisa menebak jika Shizune-sensei kurang setuju dengan keputusannya, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menolak. Tentu saja sebagai seorang guru, ia hanya bisa mendukung keputusan Naruto.

Langit pagi itu tidak biasanya terlihat mendung. Bahkan murid—murid yang biasanya telah memenuhi kelas, masih belum terlihat. Iris biru pemuda itu hanya menangkap beberapa murid dan salah satu temannya di kelas. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak melamun, kedua matanya tak beralih dari jendela di samping tempat duduknya—menatap tetesan air hujan yang mulai membasahi jendela luar. Dahi Naruto mengerut heran. Pemuda itu mendekati meja yang berada tepat di belakang Kiba. Namun, Kiba tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pemuda berambut coklat itu, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Ohayou, Kiba."

Kiba terlonjak kaget di kursinya. Bahu bergidik ngeri, merasa geli sekaligus takut.

"Ah! Naruto! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, kenapa _sih_!"

Naruto tertawa keras. Perutnya menahan sakit karena wajah pucat Kiba di depannya sungguh menggelikan.

"Gomen, gomen. Ahaha…" Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghentikan tawanya selama beberapa detik. Wajah pucat didepannya berubah cemberut.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Aku minta maaf, Kiba. Kau tak seperti biasanya, melamun begitu. Jadi aku iseng saja." Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyengir lebar. Kiba pun berusaha untuk tidak marah. Walaupun dalam keadaan _badmood_, ia tak akan melampiaskannya pada Naruto. Ia hanya sedang labil.

Kiba memutar kedua matanya. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, Naruto. Aku hanya sedang merenungkan sesuatu."

Naruto menggeser kursinya, kemudian mengambil tasnya. "Soal kencanmu kemarin?" Tanyanya santai sambil mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

Kedua pipi Kiba terlihat memerah kembali. "Iya…eh… bukan, bukan! Lagipula itu bukan kencan!" Bantahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sebuah seringai kecil tampak di bibir Naruto. "Apa sesuatu terjadi? Hm?" godanya.

Wajah Kiba kini berubah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa yang kau harapkan, hah?!"

Pemuda beriris biru tertawa pelan. "Yah, sekedar mengetahui kabar temanku, boleh kan?"

Kiba menghela napas berat, enggan menatap Naruto. "Aku ingin menceritakannnya, tapi…aku jadi ragu."

"Kurasa kau harus menceritakannya padaku." Naruto tersenyum lagi, berusaha menenangkan Kiba. Kiba pun menoleh pada Naruto. Ia menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya.

Awalnya Kiba terlihat salah tingkah. Kepalanya tampak tertunduk malu.

"Kemarin Shikamaru tampak sedikit berbeda, Naruto." Kiba mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Pemuda beriris blue shappire di depannya menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Pemuda berkulit tan itu mulai mengerutkan alisnya.

Kedua mata Kiba melirik Naruto gelisah. "Em…maksudku ya…Shikamaru memegang tanganku seharian. Uh…rasanya lebih baik aku mati saja." Kedua pipi Kiba memerah seperti tomat yang baru dipetik. "Itu seperti bukan Shikamaru. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Lengkungan di bibir Naruto mulai mengembang—tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya. "Ara~ jadi begitu? Selamat kawan! Kau pasti sangat senang!"

Kiba mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Tapi tidak semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela napas pelan.

"Sesuatu benar-benar terjadi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kiba kembali menatapnya dengan senyuman dipaksakan. "Kau tahu Temari?" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Kemarin, kami bertemu dengannya."

Kedua iris Naruto melebar—terkejut membayangkannya. Temari merupakan gadis pertama yang dipacari Shikamaru—sekaligus cinta pertamanya sejak SMP. Kiba tahu hal itu karena mereka sempat berkenalan sewaktu keduanya masih berpacaran. Baru-baru ini Kiba mengetahui penyebab mereka memutuskan hubungan. Temari telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang dan Shikamaru sama sekali tak bisa menolak. Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru masih mencintai gadis itu. Dan Kiba tidak yakin jika Shikamaru akan mudah melupakan gadis itu.

"Lalu? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yah, mereka mengobrol banyak—tampak seperti reuni bagiku. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru tak menyadari keberadaanku yang menghilang. Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak tahan tidak diacuhkan? Jadi aku pergi saja." Pemuda itu kembali memasang senyum masam.

Pemuda berambut kuning di depannya tak bisa lebih prihatin lagi. Padahal menurutnya, Kiba sudah berbuat banyak untuk kembali dekat dengan Shikamaru. Tapi kenyataan seperti itu, tentu saja menjadi hal yang sangat berat bagi Kiba.

Saat itu pula, iris biru Naruto mengerjap pelan—menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah mata pemuda berambut coklat itu. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Kiba, berusaha menenangkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja—walaupun ia tahu Kiba tak akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sampai bel masuk berbunyi, Kiba masih memaksakan senyumnya. Ia pun berbalik untuk menghadap ke depan, lalu memberi hormat pada Asuma-sensei yang baru saja datang. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan sedih. Ia menyesal tak bisa membantu Kiba sejak kemarin.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia mengembalikan pikirannya untuk fokus ke depan papan tulis dan langsung mencatat.

* * *

Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Hari itu terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Tangannya yang cekatan segera membereskan buku catatan di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kedua iris birunya menatap prihatin pada pemuda yang masih termenung di bangkunya. Padahal jelas-jelas jam pelajaran Iruka-sensei telah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun mendekati Kiba dengan perasaan sedih.

"Kiba? Kau tak pulang?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Kiba menoleh perlahan. Di sampingnya, Naruto berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah…Kau duluan saja. Aku belum ingin pulang." Jawabnya lemah. Kedua matanya tampak kosong dan wajahnya tampak murung.

Lengkungan tipis yang bertengger di bibir Naruto hilang. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Kiba melalui masalahnya._Ah_… _Aku memang teman yang buruk_.

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersamaku? Yah kalau kau tidak mau pulang, kau bisa bersantai di Kafe Deidara-san." Ajak Naruto, mencoba untuk menghibur Kiba.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terdiam dan berpikir sebentar. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya yang tak biasanya tak ceria seperti ini. "Baiklah. Mungkin sekali-sekali merubah suasana bisa membuatku lebih tenang." Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Supirmu tak akan menjemput, kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kiba hanya menggeleng.

Naruto tersenyum lega. "Oke. Ayo kita pergi!"

Kiba pun mengangguk dan tersenyum—meski rasa sakit di hatinya sama sekali belum hilang. Mengecewakan seorang teman seperti Naruto tentu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih tertekan. _Yah, andai saja Shikamaru sama seperti Naruto_…

Mengikuti langkah Naruto di depannya, Kiba tersenyum kecut—berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

* * *

Deidara baru menyadari keputusannya benar-benar tepat. _Pheromone_ yang dikeluarkan pemuda bernama Sasori itu mampu membuat Kafenya dua kali lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Padahal biasanya Deidara sudah cukup bersyukur dengan kedatangan 10 pengunjung saja. Senyum mengembang tak henti-hentinya di bibirnya yang tipis.

Yah…walaupun pemuda itu tampak kurang ajar, tapi setidaknya pemuda itu tidak pernah mengeluh soal pekerjaannya ataupun soal gajinya yang belum cukup sebanding.

Seperti biasanya, Deidara langsung membalikkan papan bertuliskan 'open' yang menggantung di pintu kafe dengan tulisan 'close' sore itu.

Deidara jadi teringat sesuatu hari ini. Walaupun hari ini cukup menyenangkan, tapi sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit sedih. Satu jam lalu, Naruto menyerahkan surat untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Anak itu bukan saja telah membantunya selama ini. Naruto pulalah yang membuatnya yakin untuk tetap mempertahankan kafenya yang sering sekali sepi pengunjung. Deidara tak yakin dengan keputusannya kali ini. Dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri—anak yang baik dan ceria. Pemuda beriris biru itu bahkan tidak memberitahukan sepenuhnya alasan dibalik pengunduran dirinya.

Yah, lagi-lagi Deidara tak tega melihat raut wajah Naruto yang merengut itu, ketika pemuda itu memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya.

"Aku yakin kafe ini akan baik-baik saja, Deidara-san. Masih ada Sasori-san yang membantumu, bukan? Jadi tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Naruto ketika Deidara memeluknya cemas. Setelah itu Naruto pun pulang bersama seorang temannya, Kiba, yang menunggunya selesai bekerja.

Mengingat hal itu, Deidara jadi merasa bersalah. Pemuda itu selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri—ia bahkan tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya, terkecuali masalah neneknya sendiri. Deidara yakin Naruto memiliki alasan yang masuk akal untuk masalah ini.

Pemuda berkuncir itu pun masuk ke dalam dapur kafenya. Kedua irisnya menemukan Sasori yang masih menikmati waktu istirahatnya di meja dapur. Dengan santai, pemuda itu menyeruput cappuccinonya dan menyamankan dirinya di kursi kayu itu. Deidara hampir saja ingin mengajak pemuda itu berbincang sebelum ia mengingat hal yang mengganggunya kemarin. Pemuda angkuh dan sok cool itu tak akan menyahutnya sama sekali. Akhirnya Deidara segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti di belakang dapur.

Menghela napas lagi, Deidara hanya bisa merenungi nasibnya yang mulai besok harus bekerja dengan pemuda berambut merah itu—tanpa Naruto yang akan selalu menenangkannya.

Pakaiannya telah berganti dengan _sweeter_ berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans gelap yang pas di badannya yang ramping untuk ukuran seorang pemuda. Yah, Deidara memang masih berusia 21 tahun. Namun, tubuhnya yang pendek itu membuatnya tampak seperti seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun. Terlebih lagi wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pemuda, membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa ia perempuan.

Deidara pun menggerai rambut kuningnya yang panjang kemudian menyisirnya perlahan. Setelah selesai, kedua kakinya pun bergerak menuju dapur tanpa sedikitpun mengacuhkan Sasori yang tanpa sadar memperhatikan dirinya. Wajah pemuda berambut merah itu terperangah melihat sosok cantik Deidara. Ia menurunkan cangkir di tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan Deidara yang sedang menuangkan air panas ke cangkirnya. Sesekali jarinya yang lentik menyelipkan rambutnya yang panjang itu ke telinganya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut merah itu menyunggingkan senyuman misterius.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya pun mendekati pemuda berambut kuning itu. Deidara sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Detik berikutnya, dua tangan besar itu memeluknya erat dari belakang. Deidara pun menoleh pelan, terkejut sekaligus heran melihat sang pelaku pelecehan seksual.

"S—Sasori-san…apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Deidara murka. Tangannya yang lebih kecil dari pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan tangan besar di pinggangnya. Namun, sayang, kedua tangan itu justru memeluknya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sasori pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda berambut kuning di pelukannya—menghirup wangi tubuh Deidara yang tak akan ada habisnya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Dei. Tak akan." Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Deidara—membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu tanpa sadar mengerang pelan. Wajahnya kini memerah.

"H—Hei…apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga atau—Emm…le…pas…" Deidara tak sanggup lagi bicara saat lidah pemuda itu menjilat telinganya perlahan. Disusul dengan kedua tangan besar yang kini bergerilya masuk ke dalam _sweeter_nya—mencari-cari tonjolan kecil di dadanya.

Wajah Deidara kini memerah dengan sempurna. Ia pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya—berusaha menahan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi usaha itu sama sekali tak berhasil ketika salah satu tangan besar milik Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas—membiarkan erangan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat satu tangan Sasori memilin putingnya yang sensitif.

"Argh…ngh…hentih…kan…ku…argh…mohon…nnnh…"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali menulikan telinganya. Dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuh pemuda berambut kuning itu dan menghadapkannya ke depan. Dalam sekali gerakan, pemuda berambut merah itu berhasil melepas _sweeter_ Deidara. Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai memainkan putting merah gading itu dengan tak sabaran. Sekali lagi Deidara hanya bisa mengerang nikmat sekaligus menyesali dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan seperti ini. Bibir Sasori kemudian beralih pada puting yang satunya, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya pelan sesekali.

"Keluarkan eranganmu Dei. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Erangan Deidara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu berkali-kali terdengar. Tubuh pemuda berambut kuning itu terasa panas. Sentuhan itu…ia tak tahan lagi…

Penisnya sudah setengah menegang dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Namun Sasori terus menggodanya, hingga ia tak mampu untuk klimaks. Ia merasa sedikit frustasi karena harus menahan diri. Entah mengapa, Deidara merasa sedikit kecewa dan marah karena terus dipermainkan seperti ini.

Sasori menyeringai di antara _kissmark_ yang tercetak jelas di sekeliling leher Deidara. Ia terhenti sebentar, mengamati lebih dekat pemuda dalam dekapannya ini. Wajah Deidara terlihat merah sempurna—merasa panas sekaligus nikmat. Napas pemuda cantik di depannya terengah-engah. Sisa—sisa butiran kristal yang jatuh dari ujung kelopak matanya, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu semakin bernafsu.

Bibir mereka pun bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Sasori segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda dalam dekapannya saat sebuah celah terbuka—merasakan seluruh bagian di dalamnya dengan intens dan mengabsen setiap barisan giginya yang terasa utuh. Cukup lama Sasori menahan Deidara dalam ciuman yang menuntut ini. Hingga pemuda berambut merah itu sadar bahwa pemuda dalam pelukannya hampir kehabisan napas—berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Sasori pun melepaskan bibir tipis yang sangat memabukkan itu—menyisakan jejak saliva di antara mereka berdua. Mereka saling mengatur napas masing-masing, seakan mereka tak bernapas selama satu jam.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyentuh wajah Deidara dengan lembut. "Dei…Dei…betapa cantiknya dirimu…" Sasori mengecupnya satu per satu—dimulai dengan dahinya, kedua pipinya yang memerah, kemudian kembali lagi pada bibirnya.

Deidara tak bisa bicara banyak. Ia hanya merasa terluka…diperlakukan seperti ini. Kesadarannya membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu segera menepis tangan besar yang menyentuh wajahnya. Kelengahan Sasori membuat Deidara berhasil melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Dengan tangis yang pecah ia berteriak pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, hah?!" teriaknya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan gemetar. Tanpa mau mendengar jawaban Sasori, ia pun berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Tergesa-gesa memakaikan _sweeter_ yang ia ambil dari lantai dapur. Ia terus berlari meninggalkan kafe itu tanpa tahu arah. Butiran kristal itu terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mau memikirkan lagi kafenya yang masih belum terkunci. Ia tidak mungkin kembali dan terperangkap lagi di sana. Ia hanya ingin pulang…

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut merah yang masih terpaku di tempatnya itu, hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Kedua kakinya bergerak untuk mengambil kunci kafe cadangan di lemari dapur. Bergegas ia mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu kafe.

Masih terdiam di tempatnya, pemuda itu menyesali perbuatannya yang tampaknya terlalu buru-buru. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih bertindak hati-hati. Kalau sudah begini, akan sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan pemuda berambut kuning itu lagi.

"Hah, kenapa aku begitu bodoh…" Pemuda berambut merah itu menggaruk kepalanya kasar. "Sial…aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu Dei… "

Helaan napas berat kembali mengiringi langkah kakinya menuju rumah.

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah mengetahui identitasnya?" Suara berat itu berasal dari pemuda berambut aneh yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua iris hitam itu menatap lurus pada jendela besar di depannya. Rintik-rintik hujan itu mengalir turun dari jendela, menciptakan embun yang menutupi permukaannnya.

Dua orang pria berbadan besar berdiri tepat di belakang sang pangeran.

"Belum, Sasuke-sama. Kami belum menemukan identitas tunangan anda." Jawaban salah satu dari mereka.

Uchiha bungsu yang masih terlihat tenang itu kemudian menghela napas. "Temukan dia segera. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama." Kedua pria besar itu membungkuk hormat kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

Tak lama seorang pria berambut kuning masuk ke ruangan mewah itu. Dengan tenang ia berjalan mendekati sang pangeran.

"Sasuke-sama, saya mendapat kabar baik. **Hatake-san** mengatakan bahwa Yang Mulia Madara ingin seseorang menjemput tunangan anda."

"Tunanganku?" Sasuke menoleh pada salah satu sekretarisnya, **Minato Namikaze**. Kedua matanya memicing tajam. "Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?! Cepat cari tahu identitasnya dan jemput dia sekarang juga!"

"Maafkan hamba, Sasuke-sama." Minato membungkuk hormat. "Perintah anda akan hamba laksanakan."

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras. Tanpa berkata sedikitpun ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Sementara pria berambut kuning yang masih terdiam di tempatnya mencoba menghela napas. Namun, kali ini rasanya lebih berat.

* * *

Naruto baru saja mengantarkan Kiba menuju jemputannya di depan rumah pemuda berambut kuning itu. Ia bersyukur bisa mengembalikan _mood_nya menjadi lebih baik setelah melakukan beberapa hal—bersenang-senang seperti anak SMA pada umumnya. Walaupun tidak banyak, namun Naruto merasa sedikit lega karena telah mengembalikan senyum yang biasanya di wajah sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa membantu Kiba.

Kemudian pemuda berambut kuning itu melambaikan tangannya ketika Kiba masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pemuda itu masih bisa melihat cengiran di bibir Kiba dari dalam mobil. Sedetik kemudian, mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

Jam di tangannya memperlihatkan pukul 20.30. Sudah saatnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah, karena pagi-pagi hari ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah terakhir kalinya. Sesaat sebelum menyentuh daun pintu di depannya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut menemukan dua pria berpakaian hitam berdiri di sana. Tampak di belakang mereka seorang pria berambut kuning seperti Naruto tersenyum padanya—seperti berusaha menyapa pemuda itu dan tak ingin menakutinya.

"Selamat malam, Uzumaki-san. Kami datang menjemputmu." Ujarnya.

Naruto merasa sedikit linglung. Mereka ini siapa? Sebentar…mungkin orang-orang ini adalah suruhan dari majikan barunya dimana ia akan bekerja. Semalam ia memang telah menghubungi nomor telepon yang ada di kartu tanda pengenal milik Madara Jii-san—kakek yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Mungkin saja Madara Jii-san telah menyampaikan keinginannya untuk bekerja di tempat itu setelah ia menghubunginya.

_'Yokatta…aku harus benar-benar berterima kasih padanya nanti.' _

_"_Ano, saya sama sekali belum bersiap…ano…"

Pria berambut kuning itu tersenyum tipis. "Panggil saya Minato."

"Ano, Minato-san, izinkan saya mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu." Pintanya pada Minato.

"Baiklah. Saya akan tunggu di luar." Jawab Minato.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk mengganti bajunya. Seperti yang Madara Jii-san katakan, ia tak perlu membawa apapun karena semuanya telah dipersiapkan. Uh, sepertinya majikannya ini sangat kaya, sampai-sampai menyiapkan seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Kali ini ia akan bertekad untuk bekerja keras! Ia tak akan mengecewakan Baa-channya…

Selesai mengganti baju, ia membereskan sedikit kekacauan di rumah sebelum meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian ia mengunci pintu rumahnya sebentar dan mengikuti Minato yang berada di depannya menuju mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu bersama Minato yang berada di sampingnya, sedangkan kedua pria lainnya berada di bagian depan. Tak lama deru mesin sedan itu terdengar. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia meninggalkan bangunan itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

Seperti yang ia duga, majikan dimana ia akan bekerja kali ini memang benar-benar kaya. Naruto berdecak kagum melihat halaman rumah di kedua sisinya yang begitu luas. Jarak gerbang dan rumah yang sangat jauh disertai dengan penjagaan yang ketat, memungkinkan sulitnya pencuri untuk masuk tanpa ketahuan. Di dominasi dengan hutan cemara dan pinus di beberapa tempat, tempat ini lebih mirip dengan istana dibandingkan sebuah rumah.

Tak lama, mobil sedan yang ditumpanginya itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah antik bergaya Eropa yang khas dengan pilar-pilar di bagian depannya. Luas rumah itu sendiri menyerupai sebuah gedung pertemuan—bisa dibilang sangat besar dan luas.

Naruto pun turun dari mobil sedan itu bersamaan dengan Minato. Ia terus mengikuti Minato yang menuntunnya menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang Naruto duga merupakan ruangan majikannya.

"Ano…Minato-san, apa majikan saya adalah orang yang baik? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Minato mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Uzumaki-san? Tapi tentu saja, tuan muda adalah orang yang baik."

Kedua pintu di depan mereka pun terbuka. Naruto tertegun melihat ruangan besar di depannya yang didominasi warna cream. Tampak beberapa lemari besar yang berisikan buku-buku tebal tersusun rapi. Kedua irisnya birunya kemudian jatuh pada sosok tinggi dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas—berdiri membelakanginya. Minato tampak mendekati sosok itu dengan penuh hormat.

"Sasuke-sama, tunangan anda sudah berada di sini." Ucap Minato pelan, tanpa terdengar Naruto sama sekali.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Sosoknya yang angkuh dalam balutan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai seorang pangeran sedikit membuat Naruto penasaran.

Pemuda berambut raven itu pun membuka suaranya.

"Jadi…kau yang dipilih sebagai tunanganku?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sarat dengan ketegangan.

Naruto menatap punggung sosok di depannya dengan heran. Tunangan? Apa ia salah dengar? Tapi rasanya ia pernah mendengar suara ini…

"Apa maksud anda, Tuan?" tanyanya bingung.

Sama seperti pemuda itu, Sasuke pernah mendengar suara itu. Suara itu…tidak mungkin…

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok di belakangnya. Dan kedua iris ravennya membulat untuk sesaat setelah melihat siapa sosok yang menjadi tunangannya ini.

Reaksi yang diberikan Naruto tak jauh berbeda. Ia merasa terkejut bisa bertemu lagi dengan sang pangeran. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega—mungkin karena ia telah mengenal siapa pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ah, kau… Sasuke-sama, bukan? Aku tak menyangka kita berjumpa lagi."

A/N:

Hontou ni Gomennasai, minna-san! m(_._)m

Aduh saya butuh satu bulan buat update ya ;A; Beneran deh saya gak ngira banyak banget yang menghalangi saya buat nerusin ini fic. Mulai dari sekolah, ampe laptop saya yang terpaksa harus digilir sekeluarga.

Dari mulai persiapan farewell sampe mau daftar ulang -_-

Saya ga ngerti tiba-tiba saya jadi sibuk banget :')

Dan kabar gembira loooh, saya lulus dan masuk univ yang saya pengenin dari dulu :"DDD beri saya selamattt! #ditabok

Oiya, Arigatou pake banget buat para reviewer yang sengaja datang membaca fic abal ini. Dan saya juga senang kalo ada silent reader yang bersedia singgah di sini. Saya menghargai itu kok, karna saya dulu juga silent reader wkwk #mati

Saya bingung, gamungkin bales satu-satu begini karena menurut saya terlalu banyak.

Dan sekedar catatan nih teman-teman reader dan author…

Acuh itu artinya peduli, dan Tak Acuh artinya tidak peduli. Bisa diliat dari KBBI offline edisi 3 atau KBBI online yang update terus. Kalo misalnya saya salah nulis, maap banget yaaaa :"( namanya juga author yang jarang update.

Daaaaan saya juga lupa, salah nulis lagi nama marganya Sasori. Harusnya **Akasuna Sasori** bukan **Akano Sasori**. Gomenne~ L

Dan saya mau rubah kata yang mulia jadi suffix –sama aja yaaa~ #dilemparkepelukanNeji

Dan buat yang sudah baca Royal Fiance, anda sangat beruntung! Karena kali ini saya akan melanjutkan yang belom di translate melalui scanlation itu~ Tapi dengan cara saya sendiri tentunya! Dan buat pair-pair selanjutnya, mungkin agak lama keluarnya~

Endingnya pun mungkin mau saya buat agak lama. :3 Ada kejutan besar soalnya!

Nah, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya~ Kalo reviewnya makin banyak, saya usahain untuk update cepet. Tapi gak janji yaaa, namanya juga Maba wkwk~

Arigatouuu minna-san!

Soooooooooooo

R.E.V.I.E.W PLEASE~~~~ :DDDDD


End file.
